Heartache
by Ghostring
Summary: Serie de drabbles acerca de MirokuXInuyasha o.o
1. Default Chapter

> **Titulo:** Heartache   
**Autor:** Edward Wong H.P.   
**E-mail:**   
**Rate:** PG-13   
**Summary:** Algunos cuantos capítulos auto conclusivos acerca de cómo Miroku e InuYasha tratan de lidiar con su amor o.o Un mundo rosa donde las cosas siempre salen bien :3   
**Pairings:** Inuyasha/Miroku.   
**Words:** Unlimited Words 
> 
> **Drabble I- Merry Christmas, stupid monk.**   
_En navidad las personas obsequian cosas a quienes aman. Ni siquiera tiene que ser algo caro porque el simple hecho de dar es mucho mejor que recibir._   
Sin embargo Miroku no había dado ni recibido nada aquél año.   
"Esas son tradiciones occidentales." había refunfuñado, cuando Kagome les explicó el hecho del por qué les llevaba cosas a todos, e incluso rechazó los pendientes que la joven había comprado para él. "No entiendo por qué debemos someternos a las creencias paganas y no a nuestras propias raíces budistas."   
Kagome no había objetado nada, pero por su mirada y la forma en la que se metió el obsequio dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo las palabras sobraban: De haber sido Inuyasha quien lo hubiese dicho, ahora habría un enorme agujero en el suelo.   
Sin embargo las cosas con el sacerdote nunca eran iguales.   
Algunos pasos se acercaron por el pasillo de la casa en donde habían conseguido alojo la noche de navidad y de pronto, en medio de la oscuridad interrumpida solamente por la luz de la vela, un cuerpo se sentó a su lado, pesadamente.   
Miroku sonrió, con la cabeza inclinada sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados.   
"Buenas noches, Inuyasha."   
El otro no respondió, simplemente estiró sus brazos hacia arriba e inclinó su mirada hacia la nieve que se extendía afuera de las puertas de la habitación.   
Permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos, escuchando las risas lejanas de Shippou y los chillidos de Kirara.   
"Estarán abriendo sus regalos." gruñó el houshi, sin abrir sus ojos.   
"Seguramente, y tú deberías de ir a hacer lo mismo."   
"No voy a rebajarme nunca a celebrar una tradición occidental." respondió, de mala gana. "No comprendo cómo es que ustedes son tan sencillos de convencer."   
Silencio. Inuyasha respiró profundamente.   
"Tengo algo para ti, bouzou."   
"¿Qué?"   
"Voltea."   
El sacerdote no se molestó.   
"Te he dicho que..."   
"Yo te he dicho que voltees." y sin tiempo para objetar sintió el tirón de su ropa y su cuerpo golpeando al del hanyou bruscamente. Después, con los ojos bien abiertos, cómo los labios calientes de Inuyasha se cerraban suavemente sobre los suyos.   
No tuvo tiempo para responder. Inuyasha le soltó, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación dejando a un aturdido houshi allá adentro.   
"Feliz navidad, houshi-sama." fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar, antes de que las últimas hebras del largo cabello plateado desaparecieran por la puerta. 
> 
> **Drabble II- The First Spring Flower.**   
Encontró aquél lugar cuando su nariz percibió un agradable aroma en medio del valle cubierto de nieve. Había echado a correr ignorando los llamados de sus compañeros hasta que frente a sus ojos apareció un trozo de colina cubierto de pasto recién nacido.   
"¿Inuyasha?" llamó una voz, e Inuyasha no tuvo que volver el rostro para saber de quien se trataba.   
"Estoy bien, bouzou." respondió, sentado a cuatro patas sobre la agradable hierba húmeda. "Solamente.."   
"Este lugar es muy bonito." observó el houshi, apoyando su báculo sobre el suelo sin hielo. "Estoy seguro de que a Sango le gustaría que encontrase para ella la primera flor de la primavera."   
El hanyou ahogó un gruñido, viéndolo de reojo.   
"¿Para qué podría una taiji-yin (A/N: no me acuerdo cómo se escribe OoU) querer la primera flor? Suelen ser muy pequeñas y frágiles."   
"Siempre es la más hermosa." dijo Miroku, de pie a su lado. "Y una cosa tan hermosa siempre va junto a alguna persona todavía más bonita."   
"Keh. Eso es estúpido." resopló el hanyou, poniéndose de pie. "Será mejor que regresemos o..." sus ojos se toparon con una pequeña flor de 5 pétalos blancos que desprendía un profundo y agradable aroma. Se tambaleó ligeramente, embriagado con su olor, hasta que un par de manos le sujetaron por los hombros y la flor se enredó entre su pelo.   
"Contigo está perfecta." murmuró el houshi, besando su frente.   
Inuyasha respiró profundamente. _Tan pequeña y frágil_. 
> 
> **Drabble III- Nightmares.**   
Miroku se revolvió por centésima vez, entre sueños. Su rostro entero perlado por el sudor, un gesto de terror y la mano izquierda fuertemente cerrada alrededor de la derecha. Soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor y de pronto su pesadilla se desgarró cuando una mano tiró de él hacia afuera del mar de oscuridad en el que se había sumergido.   
La pálida luz dorada de la fogata ya consumida acarició su rostro y se reflejó en el cabello blanco que caía en cascadas frente a él.   
"I..Inuyasha.." jadeó, apretando la muñeca de la mano que Inuyasha había cerrado sobre el cuello de su ropa. "¿Qué..?" su respiración todavía acelerada, dolorosa.   
La dura expresión del hanyou se decoloró hasta convertirse en una de alivio.   
"Tranquilo." murmuró, en una voz baja que envió una descarga eléctrica a través del cuerpo del houshi. "Tenías una pesadilla pero ya todo está bien." una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras aspiraba fuertemente el pesado aroma a terror que envolvía el cuerpo del sacerdote. "¿Qué ha pasado?"   
Miroku guardó silencio algunos segundos, sin soltar la mano que tampoco le había soltado a él. Observó fijamente los ojos ambarinos que le miraban preocupados y de pronto inclinó el rostro, con las mejillas fuertemente ruborizadas y un par de lágrimas luchando por escapar de sus ojos.   
"Y-yo..." apretó fuertemente su puño derecho. "Estaba solo en algún lugar muy oscuro. Entonces mi mano comenzaba a doler y... el _kazaana_..." su voz se quebró violentamente. "Tuve mucho miedo, Inuyasha... y ustedes no estaban ahí para.."   
Sus palabras murieron al sentir el tirón de su cintura que impulsó todo su cuerpo hacia el de Inuyasha y aquél par de brazos que se cerraron alrededor de su torso. La mano del hanyou acarició torpemente su pelo y los labios de Inuyasha sobre la piel de su cuello le hicieron estremecerse por completo.   
"Eso no va a sucederte nunca, bouzou, porque _yo_ no voy a dejarte solo jamás."   
"Inu-Inuyasha.." las lágrimas rompieron el rubor ardiente de sus mejillas y las palabras se atoraron dentro de su garganta. "Yo.."   
"Te prometo que asesinaré a Naraku con mis propias manos antes de permitir que te suceda algo malo, ¿Escuchaste? Estarás bien; _yo no voy a dejarte morir_."   
Cerró sus ojos y sus brazos aferraron también al hanyou a su lado, desesperadamente. Podía sentir las lágrimas escurriendo por su rostro.   
"Inuyasha..."   
Los dedos del hanyou acariciando su espalda enviaron sensaciones atronadoras por todo lo largo de su espina dorsal. Entonces Inuyasha le empujó suavemente antes de inclinarse hacia él y besar suavemente sus labios.   
"No quiero que mueras, bouzou." su voz se quebró de pronto, ante la sorpresa del sacerdote. "Quiero que te quedes a mi lado _para siempre_..."   
Permaneció en silencio hasta que los latidos de su corazón fueron como cañonazos a los oídos del hanyou. Entonces asintió fuertemente y volvió a apretar el cuerpo de Inuyasha entre sus brazos.   
"Me quedaré contigo, Inuyasha. Mientras así lo desees."   
Volvieron a abrazarse y sus mejillas se rozaron con el movimiento. Ambos se habían ruborizado.   
"_Te amo, bouzou de mierda._"   
Una sonrisa cansada apareció en los labios del houshi, quien con los ojos todavía cerrados besó el pelo del hanyou.   
"_Yo también te amo, Inuyasha._" 
> 
> **notas:** Drabbles 1 a 3 o.o... _Aceptación_. Lo dejo hasta aquí por el momento. Si recibo reviews tal vez continúe con las siguientes partes o.o... y tal vez surja algo más :) Éste es el primer fanfic de Inuyasha que publico e incluso apenas estoy viendo los primeros capítulos de la serie, así que perdonen cualquier error XD Adiox. 
> 
> _D'Monkey Ruffy_, Jul 19, '04.


	2. 2

miroku x inuyasha  
**h**e_a_Rt**a_c_**he

****

Drabble III- Hot Springs

"Inuyasha..."

Los suspiros se extendieron suavemente por encima de la densa capa de vapor que les rodeaba, cada vez más profundos, con su cuerpo ardiendo dentro del abrazo del agua todavía más caliente.

Enredó sus dedos en el largo cabello plateado del hanyou y se mordió un labio en un vago intento por reprimir el intenso gemido que amenazaba por escaparse de sus labios.

La cabeza de Inuyasha emergió del agua caliente del manantial y sus ojos se encontraron fugazmente con las brillantes orbes violetas del houshi antes de inclinar su rostro y apoyar suavemente sus labios sobre la piel del cuello de Miroku.

Sus manos todavía vagando, curiosas y empapadas de deseo sobre el cuerpo desnudo del monje, quemando.

Besó su garganta, arrancando quejidos agudos de parte del otro chico; la punta de su lengua empujando sobre la piel mojada hasta que sus colmillos se cerraron alrededor del hueso en el cuello de Miroku, excitante, y su propio gemido de placer se mezcló con los de su amante.

"I-Inuyasha..." volvió a gruñir el sacerdote, inquieto, y el hanyou separó ligeramente los labios de su cuello.

"¿Qué quieres, bouzou?" inquirió, con un bufido.

La mirada nidria de Miroku se levantó e Inuyasha siguió lentamente el sentido de sus ojos.

Y entonces los vio. Los dos ojitos inocentes que les observaban desde el otro lado del baño con curiosidad.

"No creo que Shippou-chan tenga la edad suficiente como para ver algo así."

Inuyasha simplemente frunció el cejo, antes de incorporarse sobre ambas piernas.

Sentándose correctamente dentro del agua y recargando la espalda contra la roca caliente, Miroku cerró sus ojos.

Los chillidos del joven kitsune no importaron realmente aquella noche.

****

Notas: ¬¬ es cierto, es un sólo drabble, pero lamentablemente ha sido el único que logré salvar /lo escribí a medias en un cuaderno/ luego de que mi pc se formateara T-T.. en el próximo capítulo prometo entregarles los tres de costumbre.

También debo agradecer a **KiraraZero** y a **Cleoru Misumi**, cuyos reviews han sido los más especiales (no que menosprecie los demás o.oU), ya que siendo anti-yaoi ambas lo han leído, lo que quiere decir que muy independientemente de que sea un shounen-ai, les ha gustado :P Aparte, muchas gracias a **Chibi Kakasha **[que claro que me puedes agregar o.o es boogiepop ( a ) rock . com n-n], **Nakuru Tsukishiro** [no te preocupes :3 por cierto que no logro ver a Miroku-sama con Sesshômaru pero supongo que el intento se hará o.oU], **Fafa-chan** [cariño, no me platiques que escribirás un fanfic.. ¡Hazlo! T-T] y a **IS** por sus reviews. Adiox.

****

[ r u f f y ]


	3. 3

miroku x inuyasha

****

he_a_Rt**a_c_**he

****

Drabble V- A Quiet Moment with you.

"Sango y yo iremos a la aldea vecina a buscar algunos comestibles. No les molesta, ¿Verdad? Volveremos mañana por la mañana." la voz de Kagome se levantó por encima del silencio que se había formado entre Miroku e Inuyasha, sentado uno en cada extremo de la habitación. "¿Inuyasha?"

"Keh." exclamó el hanyou, ignorando olímpicamente las palabras de la joven y sumergiendo la nariz dentro de la revista de comics que ésta le había llevado por la mañana.

Kagome simplemente frunció el cejo, antes de volverse hacia el monje.

"¿Miroku-sama?"

Cabeceando y rompiendo sus rezos, el houshi le sonrió, amablemente.

"No hay problema, Kagome-sama. Espero que usted y Sango-san se diviertan mucho en la otra aldea."

Y sonriendo, Kagome se inclinó para tomar su mochila.

"Llevaremos a Shippou para que nos ayude. ¡Les traeré algo!" y con esto salió corriendo de la habitación que habían conseguido para pasar aquella noche.

Un momento de silencio siguió al movimiento de los cabellos negros de la chica desapareciendo por la puerta abierta, siendo el viento el único osado a romper suavemente el sopor con el lento balanceo de la campanilla que colgaba del techo.

Los ojos dorados de Inuyasha aparecieron por encima de las páginas blancas entonces, todavía enterrados en los dibujos de grandes ojos y largas piernas.

"¿Ya se fue?"

Miroku se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Y al segundo siguiente, sin previo aviso, el cuerpo del hanyou estaba sobre el del houshi, empujando con fuerza a su amante hacia el piso, en un desesperado intento por arrancarle la ropa.

"¡I-Inuyasha, ¿qué es lo que..?!" gimió Miroku, tratando de respirar entre el beso ahogado que los labios del semi youkai presionaban contra los suyos.

"Ha sido suficiente religión por esta tarde, bouzou." ronroneó el otro en respuesta, despegando su boca de la del humano y descendiendo rápidamente a los hombros ya semi desnudos.

"Inuyasha.." jadeó el monje. "¿Q-qué si nos ven?"

"¿Quién nos vería?"

Los labios apasionados del hanyou trazando nuevos diseños sobre su piel lograron arrancar un gemido de placer de la garganta de Miroku. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la nuca de éste y con las mejillas ruborizadas comenzó a hacerse a la idea.

"I-Inuyasha..."

"¿Mmhh?"

Un gemido más.

"¡Inuyasha!"

Entonces la puerta se abrió, de golpe, y Kagome entró por ella, con la respiración agitada y el cabello ligeramente revuelto tras haber corrido.

"¡Gomen nasai! ¡Olvidé el dinero!" exclamó, sonriendo avergonzada mientras se inclinaba por el dinero. "¿Miroku-sama?"

Y el joven arrodillado en el otro extremo de la habitación, con la coleta semi deshecha y parte de su túnica sobre las rodillas le sonrió en respuesta, ignorando los quejidos del hanyou inconsciente sobre el piso a muchos, muchos metros de él.

****

Drabble VI- Between your pain and my sorrow.

Miroku dio un nuevo paso, muy despacio, apretando fuertemente los ojos y mordiéndose la lengua en un intento de reprimir el gemido que amenazaba por escaparse.

Y a su lado Inuyasha, sosteniéndole de la manera más cómica que un hanyou pudiese tratar de ayudar a un humano a caminar.

El monje se detuvo entonces y el demonio se detuvo también, mirándole con sus ojos inocentes.

"¿Qué sucede?"

La mirada acusadora que le lanzó Miroku le hizo retroceder un par de pasos, temeroso, antes de que éste la jalara por un brazo y se aferrara a él con ambas manos.

Las mejillas del hanyou se encendieron ligeramente cuando la cabeza de cabello negro de Miroku descansó sobre su hombro y, de forma mecánica, levantó la mirada hacia el frente.

"¿T-Todavía te duele m-mucho?"

Sonriendo de lado, Miroku negó con la cabeza.

Y si realmente ver aquél lado del temperamento de Inuyasha iba a ser su recompensa no le importaba tener que ir por ahí, cada noche, teniendo que sostenerse de su brazo para poder andar.

"Miroku-chan..."

"¿Si?"

Los ojos dorados del hanyou se aguaron ligeramente, antes de tirar del muchacho en un abrazo apretado.

"Discúlpame si te lastimé, te prometo que no volveré a...", pero sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por los labios del houshi, que poniéndose de puntitas había cerrado su boca con un beso.

"Inuyasha, te amo..."

Y en silencio, Inuyasha se estremeció y permitió que sus labios tibios acariciaran a los suyos una vez más.

"Y-yo también, bouzou..." sentir el abrazo caliente de Miroku lo sería siempre todo para él. Ahora se daba cuenta. "Yo también."

En realidad el dolor comenzaba a disminuir.

****

Drabble VII- Give me your chocolate lips.

"¿Chocolates?" alzando su nariz hacia el pequeño paquete, Inuyasha se inclinó hasta que su rostro estuvo a pocos centímetros del de Kagome. "¿Para mí?"

Haciéndose para atrás, ruborizada, la joven asintió, con una sonrisa tímida y el paquete de dulces firmemente sostenido entre sus manos.

"Verás, Inuyasha.." carraspeó. "En el Japón actual existe una tradición... tú sabes.. cuando es 14 de febrero (como hoy), las chicas y los chicos suelen obsequiar chocolates a la persona que le agrada..." se detuvo, sintiendo cómo su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.

"¿Agradar?"

"S-sí.. ya... ya sabes... _gustar_..."

"¿Cuando te gusta alguien le obsequias chocolates?"

"Sí... bueno.. es una forma de decirle a alguien que lo amas sin necesidad de... hablar.." su voz cada vez más apagada. Incluso para Inuyasha, quien sacudía de forma incómoda las orejas, tratando de comprender las palabras entre los dientes de Kagome.

"Y.. bueno, Inuyasha, yo..." tomando aire fuertemente, Kagome levantó la cabeza y extendió los chocolates hacia el hanyou sentado frente a ella. "...yo quería..."

Sin tomarse tiempo para escucharla, Inuyasha se incorporó, le arrebató el paquete de las manos y echó a correr colina abajo, con un _Gracias, Kagome!_ que la chica apenas si alcanzó a interpretar.

__

Chocolates. El 14 de febrero obsequias chocolates a aquella persona a la que amas.

Eso era fácil.

"¡¡Bouzou!!"

Al final del camino, junto a la cerca de piedra que bordeaba la aldea y sentado junto a un animado Shippou, Miroku levantó la mirada hacia él.

"Hola, Inuyasha." sonrió, incorporándose casi de inmediato. "¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías todo el día con Kagome-sama.."

Con dos grandes trancos Inuyasha cortó la distancia entre ambos y extendió el paquete hacia él.

"Feliz catorce de febrero, bouzou." exclamó el hanyou, precipitadamente, ante las miradas estupefactas de Miroku y Shippou-chan.

"¿Q-qué?"

"Kagome dice que el 14 de febrero debes obsequiar chocolates a la persona que amas y... bueno, yo..." e inclinando el rostro levemente ruborizado, Inuyasha sintió cómo Miroku le sonreía.

"Inuyasha..."

"¿S-sí?" levantó la mirada. Miroku había llegado hasta él.

"Yo también te amo." luego se inclinó hacia él, depositó un beso suave sobre su mejilla izquierda y recibió el obsequio de manos de un fuertemente sonrojado demonio.

Detrás de ellos una campanita sonó, haciendo que ambos volviesen el rostro hacia una enfurecida Kagome, que les observaba sentada sobre su bicicleta.

"¿K-Kagome-sama?"

Con una mirada fría, Kagome observó el chocolate en las manos de Miroku.

"Inuyasha..."

"¿Si?"

"**¡¡OSUWARI!!**" y luego se fue, dejando a Miroku seguro de que aquella tarde le costaría más trabajo sacar a su compañero del agujero en la tierra.

****

Notas: Drabbles 5 a 7 o.o han quedado más o menos igual que la primera vez que los escribí (o al menos conservan la esencia x.x). Espero reviews n---n!!


End file.
